


Level-Up

by cartmanbraaaaah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanbraaaaah/pseuds/cartmanbraaaaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny how they turned to supposedly fated rivals to shockingly fellow teammates to surprisingly in-sync partners to normal friends to abnormally close friends to an unidentified relationship and now…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I randomly wrote huehue~ Hope you enjoy :]]

_“You have really long fingers, huh.”_ A voice beside him nonchalantly said, making him glance at the wide, orange eyes staring down at him.

Hinata settled himself beside Kageyama, eyes dead set on the white fingers clutching the cold, blue bottle. Kageyama shifted uncomfortably at their proximity.

_“What the hell are you saying?”_ He said irritatingly.

_“Nothing. It’s just that…”_ Hinata grabbed the free hand resting on the setter’s lap and lined it up with his own, observing it with eyes glazed with interest.  _“Your fingers are really beautiful, you know?”_

The tone was so unbelievably innocent and sincere that Kageyama had a hard time figuring out what to say and what face to put on. He stared blankly at the boy beside him as his mind slowly processed that their fingers are loosely intertwined and that Hinata’s hand felt surprisingly soft and smooth against his.

_“Damn, your hand is like, a hundred times bigger than mi--”_

_“Your have cute hands.”_ The words spill out of his mouth even before he could properly think of what they even mean. The message got through his brain and so did the blood to his face.

Hinata’s petit face was slowly colored with a tint of red and Kageyama felt a slight wetness between their joined palms. He wanted to smack himself on the head for doing something weird and he wanted to punch Hinata for having the most ridiculous face right now because it’s making his stomach feel weird.

_“Oi! Hinata! Kageyama! What are you two doing over there?”_ A familiar voice called out and it was like they were doused in cold water as they immediately withdrew their hands to their respective sides, the color on their faces still evident.

_“Hey, Daichi-san is looking for you two. We’re going.”_ Tanaka said as he raised his brow at the sight of the two blushing teens in front of him.

_“Are you two holding hands just no--”_

_“Let’s go, Tanaka-senpai! We don’t want the Captain to get mad!”_ Hinata stood up in a flash, running off with his senpai in tow.

_“W-wha—Wait, Hinata! You’re going too fast!”_ Tanaka yelled as he was unceremoniously dragged by the sprinting teen towards their bus at an incredibly fast speed. He swears Hinata would be a superstar if he joined the Track team. 

Kageyama could only watch dumbly as his two teammates slowly grew farther and farther. He blinked a few times, his mind turning back to reality and his face regaining its normal color. He stared hard at his hand, still feeling the lingering heat in them. The velvety feel of the spiker’s calloused hands and the bony structure of his short fingers stayed on his mind as he made his way to rejoin with their other teammates.

_‘He does have cute hands,’_ he thinks to himself.

* * *

 

He breathed heavily, the sound of the whistle blowing getting drowned by the distinct cheer of the entire stadium. He felt light-headed and dizzy as the whole world around him was thrown in a feat of happiness and celebration at their victory. He felt euphoric but it was taking time to show. He was still lagging with shock.

In the corner of his azure eyes, he spotted a moving figure, running towards him at full speed. He should move away but his body was too slow to react as he was pounced by a flash of orange.

It was a miracle that he was still able to keep standing after Hinata practically threw his body at him. Kageyama struggled to breathe as he was smothered by the limbs on his neck and the legs around his waist, his face pushed into the shorter boy’s chest.

_“We won! We won! We won! Kageyama, we won!”_ Hinata repeatedly cheered as he hugged the taller boy tightly. Kageyama wanted to roll his eyes and insert a snarky comment but the insanely cheerful tone of the other boy made him think twice.

Hinata slightly pulled away, their faces merely inches and their eyes meeting in a blissful gaze. They both breathed heavily, orange drowning in blue and vice versa as their sweaty foreheads connected. Hinata was smiling so widely, face red from fatigue and maybe from something else entirely and Kageyama unconsciously finding his lips curving upwards, his arms wrapping around the shorter boy’s back.

They know that there’s a lot of people around them and they know this is being broadcast in television and they know Tsukishima won’t let them leave it down if he saw them like this and they know that it’s weird but they stay like that for just a few moments because it just felt so right. It was only when they were swarmed by a murder of  ** _crows_** , namely their teammates, and were thrown in a heap of loose embraces and words of victory did they finally separate, albeit slightly reluctant. Their eyes met a few times as they huddled as a team to officially shout to the world of their victory. Their gazes lingered for a second longer than necessary.

They were both quiet on the way home, finding their energies, all the words and all the happiness drained into that one night of celebration. It was a particularly cold night and maybe that’s why their bodies are situated so close to each other, their arms touching. Neither said anything about it.

_“Kageyama…”_ The sudden soft call of his name startled him more than it should have.

_“What?”_ He replied in his usual tone, feeling a knot in his stomach as he remembered what happened just a few hours ago.

_“We…won…”_ Hinata said in an unusually quiet voice as his eyes gazed on the starry sky.

Kageyama wanted to say something but he couldn’t find the words. It’s ridiculous how Hinata was repeatedly saying that phrase like it’s a mantra. But he knows. He could understand how the shorter boy was feeling and why he must be feeling happier than anyone over their victory right now. Winning may not hold the same degree of achievement for everyone on Karasuno as it is on Hinata. Because for him, it’s what he persistently yearned for. It’s what he fought so hardly for. What he endured for. And not once did he have the chance to taste it. So this must be something special for him. Kageyama understood that so he won’t say anything.

  _“Yeah.”_ He said as he momentarily glanced at the boy beside him, immediately regretting it after finding tangerine eyes staring back at him. Now he can’t look away.

He doesn’t know why but both of them stopped on their tracks, looking straight at each other. He tried to read what the shorter boy was thinking but to no avail.

_“Can I hug you again?”_

The question caught Kageyama unguarded as his heart literally skipped a beat as he remembered the feel of Hinata’s body against his own. He gulped the stuck nervousness on his throat and tried his best to not look away despite knowing how flustered his face is right now.

He doesn’t know why but he let out a sigh and a nod along with it. Hinata beamed cheerfully at him and wasted not a second as he wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s torso. He stiffened at the contact but slowly relaxed as the warmth spread all over his body. It took a lot of courage for Kageyama to finally will his arms to wrap around the other boy’s smaller body, that courage getting a little too over the top as he buried his face on the messy, orange locks. Hinata doesn’t seem to have a problem with it at all.

They pulled away after a few minutes because staying in that position is super awkward and as if their current predicament isn’t already awkward as it is. They look at each other and realize that they both have a case of flushed faces.

_“S-so, umm…”_ Hinata tried to start, his gaze wandering towards the cold concrete beneath them.  _“Can I hug you some more in the future?”_

Kageyama flinched as the question was slightly said in a little over a shout and he had to fight the urge to look around to see if anybody heard that. He scratched the back of his neck, feeling lost because the idea sounds good even though it shouldn’t. I mean, what kind of proposal is that? Future? At what extent in the future exactly? Until they graduate? Until they’re in college? Until they’re actually working and have families? Until they’re adults in their mid-50’s? Until they’re staggering? Isn’t he overthinking this a little too much? God, Hinata just wanted a pass to hug him anytime he wanted. It’s not such a big deal. The feeling’s mutual anyway.

_“Sure.”_ He answered so nonchalantly that it surprised him. It was like the loud beating in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach were almost nonexistent.

Hinata’s face lights up and he forgets everything in the blink of an eye as his hand was taken by a much, much smaller one and the spaces in between his fingers are filled up by much, much thinner ones. And he lets himself be dragged by the smaller boy who’s much, much bigger than anyone in his life.

_“Hey, Kageyama. Are you and Hinata dating?”_ He remembered his fellow setter asking him. He remembered how flabbergasted he was at the question. He remembered how easily the word rolled on his tongue.  ** _No_**.

If Suga-senpai asked the same question to him right now, he probably can’t answer. Because honestly, he’s also clueless about the state of their relationship. He knows they’re friends but he also knows that they’re something more than that. Well, Hinata is something  ** _more_** to him. So yeah, maybe he would very much like it if the words would also easily roll off his tongue.  ** _Yes_**.

* * *

 

_“Arghhhhh I lost again!”_ Hinata exclaimed, throwing the controller in the air as he slumped on the couch, glaring at the boy beside him.

_“You suck.”_ Kageyama scoffed as he contentedly sighed over his 5th victory.

It was a Saturday and Hinata practically kidnapped him from his house and dragged him to eat out with him, taking advantage of their free day. They spent the whole day outside, walking around the town and doing particularly nothing but talk to each other. Before they knew it, the sky has already darkened and night has already taken over. Hinata invited him to stay over at his house with the excuse that they still weren’t finished talking about whatever they were talking about at that time. He simply cannot recall. The only thing he remembers is the tight, warm grip on his hand as they walked side by side on that mountainous path towards the spiker’s home.

_“I never knew you were so good at these games. Never thought you were the type. Really surprising.”_ Hinata said wonderingly as his gaze focused solely on the taller boy beside him.

_“I’m not good. You just suck too much at this.”_ Kageyama chuckled insultingly, watching as Hinata’s face turn into a scowl.

_“You damn, arrogant king!”_ Hinata pouted as his hand reached out to pinch the setter’s cheek, earning a low groan from the taller boy.

_“What the hell did you just call me?”_ Kageyama asked in a low voice as he tackled the shorter boy on the sofa, pinching his cheeks. Hinata giggled as he struggled against the other boy’s fingers, Kageyama hovering above him, trying his best to contain his laughter.

They stay like that for several minutes, laughing and pinching each other’s cheeks like idiots. Hinata’s laugh resounded in the living room as Kageyama’s fingers landed on his sides, tickling him mercilessly. The shorter boy wiggled even more underneath him, laughing and thrashing, trying to free himself from the torture.

_“W-wai—Kageyama! Hahahaha! S-stop—Ahahahaha!”_ Hinata shouted as he cried from the excessive laughter, his chest burning from the lack of air. A laugh escaped Kageyama’s lips at the sight of the helpless boy, a familiar feeling hitting him in full force.

They stopped after a few minutes, both of them breathless and sweating and laughing, Kageyama’s knees barely keeping him from collapsing on the boy beneath him. Hinata stirred on the sofa, his cheeks red from too much laughing as he turned to look into the azure eyes staring at him. He put on a weak smile as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

_“Don’t call me king.”_ Kageyama mumbled softly as his hands cupped Hinata’s face, squishing it tenderly.

_“Okay, **Tobio-kun**." _  Hinata chuckled as his hands rested on the back of the setter's neck, fingers tracing patterns on the heated skin. 

The laughter died down and they were all left with the uneasy, yet reassuring silence. It’s quiet as they stare at each other but the words reach them nonetheless. Kageyama can’t find the strength to move as he was completely mesmerized by those bright, orange orbs staring at him. Seeing Hinata up this close made him notice a lot of things he normally wouldn’t. Like how his hair actually have a darker shade at the tips and how especially large and deep and **_beautiful_** his eyes are. Like how sharp his nose is and how soft his cheeks look. Like how petit his face is and how perfect his jaw line is. Like how his lips are kind of pink and looks extremely soft… _His lips_ …

All the fun tension between them slowly dissipated into thin air as only their heated gazes and unsaid words were left. _Go for it,_ a voice in his mind whispers and his heart beats faster once again. It did felt like the right time…Faces merely inches apart, a completely suggestive position, the mutuality of their desires, and the perfection of the moment. If they would just lean in for a little bit...

Kageyama bowed his head on Hinata's shoulder, a flush of red coloring his face as he breathed heavily on the shorter boy's neck. He wanted to but he's not sure. He wanted to but he doesn't know. He felt a light pull on his neck as he slightly raised his head, facing the auburn-haired boy. And he didn't mean it but their lips lightly brushed and that's all it took for all the second thoughts to fade away because Hinata's lips just felt so soft and warm and those orange eyes are just so mesmerizing and his heart feels like it's about to burst out of his chest and he knows it's weird because they're friends and all those thoughts immediately disappeared as Hinata pressed his lips against his and for a moment...nothing ever matters. Because they're here and it's fucking perfect like that.

The kiss was short and chaste but the meaning was deep and so much more than that. Hinata smiled sheepishly, blushing a deep red as his fingers loosely intertwined with the taller boy's. Kageyama, on the other hand, can't avert his gaze from the smaller boy beneath him. Hinata just looks so...He just wants to kiss him again.

Just for once, Kageyama let go of all his guards and walls and took a risk, leaning in to capture the other teen’s lips once again. To his surprise, Hinata eagerly reciprocated the action, wrapping his arms tightly on the taller boy’s neck as the kiss deepened even further. Behind their shirts, both could clearly feel the fast beating of their chests.

They broke away in a series of pants and Kageyama can’t think of anything but Hinata. Everything about Hinata. Just him. _Only him_. And he wonders if they’re the same. He hopes.

Kageyama buried his head on Hinata’s shoulder, hiding his extremely red face as his arms unconsciously snaked around the other boy’s waist. His heart jumps when lithe arms wrapped around his back.

Seconds, minutes, hours. He doesn’t know how long they stayed like that and honestly, it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t mind even if it takes forever. Yes, forever sounds good.

_“I like you…”_ And that’s when Kageyama felt himself fall. He’s falling hard all over again and it’s weird because it feels good to fall especially if your destination is a certain loud, orange-haired midget. He hugged Hinata even tighter.

It’s funny how they turned to supposedly fated rivals to shockingly fellow teammates to surprisingly in-sync partners to normal friends to abnormally close friends to an unidentified relationship and now…

_“Yeah, I like you too.”_

It’s out of character and it’s not like him to be painfully honest and blunt about his own feelings. But fuck it. Fuck it all. There’s no way he’ll let himself be stupid and let go of this moment because…because… ** _because_** …

_“Actually…I love you…”_ Hinata whispered on his shoulder and he felt like dying. In a good way.

Because that’s why.


End file.
